Tell Me
by SimpleIsBest
Summary: Her friends are leaving her. So who's going to help her? Not him. But if he is one of the two closest friends that are going to England, then why is he still here? Kazune and Karin love oneshot.


**Tell me**

"Tell me… Kazune…" tears were falling from her face. She never felt this feeling before. It was indescribable and she couldn't help but feel useless in this situation.

He stood 2 feet away from her. He was looking at the wet ground, his blue eyes filled with hurt from her tears.

"Kazune… tell me why you didn't go with her."

He raised his head and looked directly at her.

"Because I love you Karin."

* * *

_**2 Days ago**_

"KAZUNE!"

Oh boy. She was furious. She turns her head for one second and he does the most stupid thing ever. She was walking all over the place to find the blonde boy.

"Where the hell is he?!" She stopped for a second to glance around the hallway. Her eyebrows turned into a frown and let out a big huff. She turned her head straight ahead to see Himeka walk out her room.

"Himeka!" The ebony haired girl turned her head towards the furious girl and said, "What's the matter Karin?"

"Do you know where Kazune is? I was looking all over for him, and I still can't find him."

"Did you check the study? Or maybe his room?"

"I did and he isn't in either one of those rooms."

Himeka stood there, tapping her chin and wondering where her cousin could be.

"Sorry Karin, but I can't think of anywhere else he could be. Though, you couldn't have seen all the rooms in the house. I lived here my whole life, and I still haven't seen many of these rooms, like the one in the basement…"

"Oh! Himeka, you're so smart. I still didn't go downstairs to the basement yet. Thanks Himeka!"

"No prob-"Karin had run past her towards the stairs, "-blem?" she shook her head and went towards the bathroom.

She barged open the door with a furious face. The young boy was searching through his books with a ring in his hand.

"I KNEW IT! YOU HAD MY RING DIDN'T YOU?"

"Obviously…" he kept looking through his books, "I have to look for something. I'll give it back to you soon."

"I can't believe you Kazune. You could have asked me before you took it."

"I just have to look for something."

She became curious and raised a brow. "Look for what?" She walked towards him and took a residing chair and dragged it over.

"Look for anything really. There was a resemblance of your ring in this book, and I kind of wanted to see if it was really _that _ring."

"What ring? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Here, you can have it back." He gave it back to her and stretched in his chair. He yawned for a while before he sat normally in his chair. He gave her an awkward look since she was examining her ring with one eye opened.

"You're not going to see anything from doing that."

She pouted, "Well it's not my fault. I wanted to see if you did anything to my precious memento from my mom."

"All I was doing was examining it for something. No worries." He patted her head and stood up, "come on, let's get something to eat."

She blushed and nodded and stood up with him and they both walked towards the door.

"Karin…"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind…"

_Another chance failed._

* * *

_**24 hours ago**_

Himeka and Kazune had another date today. It was kind of awkward to be living with the loving couple. Every time they saw each other was a hug, a kiss on the cheek and another hug. But the latter was even longer than the first one.

She sighed. Those two were dating for about three months. They would always go off somewhere and left her all alone. Micchi was never home either, and Shii-chan was always with their butler, Kyu-chan.

"HOW BORING! When can my teenage life be fun? I'm 15, and there's absolutely nothing to do!"

She rolled around in her bed and groaned. "I wonder what those two are doing now."

"Kazune! When are you going to tell Karin that we're moving to England?" Her eyes were filled with worry. Kazune sat across from her in a little café in the city.

"Don't worry. I'll tell her soon."

"But Kazune… We're leaving – "

"I know! But I can't tell her…" His eyes were filled with sadness. He couldn't think about leaving Karin in Japan all by herself. If no one can take care of her, how can she take care of herself?

"I know it's hard to leave her, but we have to. I'll miss her too. She's one of my closest friends. Bu we have to tell her before we go tomorrow."

He showed a small smile. He knew Himeka would understand him, but that wasn't the case. She wasn't one of his closest friends; she was his first friend that actually tried to get to know him more. She was special to him. He couldn't think of life without her.

He took Himeka's hand and caressed it.

There was something that kept bugging him. It was bugging him ever since he met Karin. They had so many fun times together. They kissed so many times back 3 years ago. He would always feel sad when she was crying; he would be happy when she was happy. He never felt like that with Himeka. He had always wanted to protect her, but he never had an array of emotions like he had with Karin.

"Come on, let's go Kazune."

"Alright." They collected their things and placed a tip on the table. They left the little café and walked towards the boutique across the street. Himeka walked around to look at the little trinkets in the back of the store as he blankly followed her around.

He always had fun with Karin. How can he live life without her? He knew he couldn't. 'Why am I feeling like this?' He was guilty for leaving her. But why was he leaving her when she made his day all bright when it was all gloomy?

He didn't understand this feeling, but he knew he had to tell her before tomorrow. He knew that, but he couldn't…

"We're back Karin!"

Karin ran down the stairs with a tired look on her face. "FINALLY! I'm bored out of my mind here! Let's go do something before I die!"

Himeka would really miss Karin. She sadly smiled at her friend and said she had something for her. It took a while before she could find it. It was in a small little bag with stars designed all over it.

"What is it?"

"Just open it." She slowly opened the little bag and looked inside. Her facial expression changed from tired to excitement. "HIMEKA!" she pulled out a necklace from the bag and stared at it. It was a half a heart that said 'LOVE' on one side and the other was the kanji for love.

"How did you know? I wanted this charm for so long!" She stared lovingly at the design. She hugged Himeka and thanked her so many times.

"No problem Karin! I have to go to my room to put away some of these things."

"Alright! Thanks again Himeka!"

"Really it's no problem. I didn't even choose it. Kazune did."

Karin whipped her head towards Kazune's direction and blushed. He was blushing too as he looked towards the ceiling and scratching his cheek.

"Thank you Kazune…" she looked down to the floor and heard him mumble a 'you're welcome'.

Himeka smiled and walked up the stairs. When she went in her room, she saw how empty it was. She finished most her cleaning and packing the other day. She smiled sadly as she thought of leaving her friend.

"It can't be helped…"

She stared at her bed before she jumped on top. She clutched her blankets and thought about her years with everyone in the household. She wouldn't just miss Karin; she'll miss her school, her friends, Kyu-chan and Shii-chan and Micchi. She'll miss everyone especially him.

She turned to look at the ceiling. She knew she would have to go alone. He wouldn't leave her. He loves her but he just doesn't know it yet. That's what hurt the most…

* * *

"Karin, can I talk to you for a bit?"

She turned her head from the TV to Kazune. "Yea sure, what's up?"

"Karin, Himeka and I are – "

"WAIT! This is the best part of the show! Moony goes back to Tunney!"

He had a smile on his face. Even though they were 15, she still acted like a 5 year old.

"This is so cute! Anyway, what were going to say Kazune?"

"Karin, Himeka and I are going to – "

"KARIN!" Shii-chan ran into the room and jumped on Karin's lap.

"Shii-chan! Where were you all day? I was so bored!"

"I was with Kyu-chan in the kitchen baking cookies. Do you want some?"

"YES! Can you tell me later Kazune?" she stood up and the little kitty jumped off her lap and raced to the kitchen. "Uh, yeah. Later I guess."

"Alright!" she raced off to the kitchen as well.

_Another chance failed._

* * *

"Good night Himeka!"

"Good night Karin…" she walked up the stairs with a sad smile. "Himeka's been acting weird, hasn't she Kazune?" She turned to look at him and saw a dark, serious complexion on his face.

"Kazune…" she looked at him in confusingly, "what's wrong?"

"Karin, Himeka and I are moving away to England tomorrow…"

Her eyes widened. "Wha- what? Tomorrow?! But… that's too soon…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier but it was hard to…" his heart was slowly breaking.

He heard her sniffle, "It's okay…" her voice was starting to crack. "We'll see each other one day!" She looked back up to him with a huge smile, with tears streaming down her face.

"Karin I'm sor-"

"I'm tired now. I'm going to bed now. Good night Kazune…"

She turned and ran up the stairs.

His heart was hurting. The room suddenly seemed dark to him. "I'm sorry Karin. I'm so sorry…" A tear rolled down his cheek to the carpet.

_Chance succeeded._

* * *

_**12 hours ago**_

She wouldn't leave her room. She couldn't believe her two closest friends were leaving her. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't be able to see any of them. "Why didn't they tell me sooner… why?" her tears were slowly falling. She clutched her blanket tightly in her hands.

Himeka was always there for her. She always helped her with tough times. Now she wasn't going to be here. Who's going to take care of her? Who's going to support her? Who was she going to go to when she needed help with boys or whatnot? Who was she going to protect…?

She cried more when she thought of his name. All the fun times they had together. All the times they were yelling at each other… She would miss everything. He was always there for her when she needed it the most. He helped her when she needed to study more to stay in school. He helped her when she still couldn't control her Goddess powers. He beat up the robbers when they experienced their first date.

She cared the most about him.

She couldn't live without him, can she?

Too bad, she had to.

* * *

**_1 hour ago_**

"Karin still hasn't left her room…" Himeka stared at the stairs. "It's about time we have to go too…"

"Let's just go Himeka. Karin's stubborn, remember?"

"Yea… I guess… But it doesn't feel right to leave without saying bye…"

"Don't worry. We'll see each other again."

She smiled and nodded and took an umbrella. It was raining today. What perfect weather to leave…

She heard the engine roar from window. Her puffy eyes widened. She couldn't just let them leave without saying bye. She flung open her door and raced down the stairs. When she arrived at the door she saw Shii-chan's tail wag back and forth and Kyu-chan just entering from the door.

"Kyu-chan… did they really…"

He looked at the young girl sadly and nodded. She missed them and now they're gone forever.

She broke down into tears. Shii-chan trying to comfort her and Kyu-chan stood there sadly.

* * *

"Was it really a right thing to just leave her Kazune?"

"Nothing's ever a right to do Himeka… We have to go to England for our studies."

They were in the back of the taxi. Their eyes showed their sadness. They were sad to leave their friend. They were both heart broken.

"Kazune…"

"Yeah?"

"Go back to her…"

His eyes widened and turned towards his girlfriend. "Wha-what?"

"Go back to her."

"I can't just go back Himeka. We have to go to England for our –"

"MY studies. We're only going to England for MY studies, not our studies. Kazune," she faced him and grabbed his hands; "This is your chance. You can finally tell her how you feel."

"What are you talking about Himeka?"

"I know you love her, stupid. Remember I know you inside-out. You love her so much that you can't even tell that you do."

He stared at her hands. They were on top of his. Maybe that's what he was feeling. He knew something was missing. Maybe this was it. He knew he loved Himeka, but not as a lover, more like a friend, a sister.

"Thank you Himeka…" He smiled gently at her and kissed her cheek. She smiled back at him, "No problem. Now go back to her. She needs you. Don't you dare be stupid."

He hugged her and told the driver to stop. "Thank you Himeka. We'll keep in touch!" He opened the door to see that the rain stopped.

"You bet we will!" The door slammed shut.

"Let's go driver. To the airport." The driver nodded and started driving again. "You better be good to her Kazune. She needs you…" she whispered. She hoped for their happiness.

* * *

_**20 minutes ago**_

He was running back. He couldn't believe the adrenaline rush he was having. He figured out his feelings. He loves Karin.

HE LOVES KARIN.

His heart was pounding fast. In 10 minutes he'll be able to see her. It started to drizzle again. He didn't mind. All that matter was to see her again. That's all that matters.

* * *

_**5 minutes ago**_

She went out to think for a bit. She forgot it was raining and left the house without an umbrella. She was still tearing from everything. They left and she didn't even say good-bye… She turned the corner of the block heading the same direction of the hour-long gone car.

She walked slowly not looking in front of her. The rain sort of stopped and the moonlight was shining over the neighborhood. The streetlight was shining down on the ground but was soon covered by something. She looked up and her eyes widened, tears threatening to fall.

He was standing in front of her.

"Kazune…"

He had a determined look on his face. "Karin."

"What are you doing here..?"

"I came back."

He walked a bit closer. "STOP IT!" He stared at her in shock.

It started to drizzle again. "You were supposed to go to England. You were supposed to leave with Himeka to England… Why are you here?"

"I came back for you…"

"Why did you leave…?"

He stared at her. "Because I was being supportive of Himeka. She wanted to go study at England."

"Then why aren't you with her?!" she screamed. The rain was falling down harder. He stared down at the ground.

_"Tell me… Kazune…" tears were falling from her face. She never felt this feeling before. It was indescribable and she couldn't help but feel useless in this situation._

_He stood 2 feet away from her. He was looking at the wet ground, his blue eyes filled with hurt from her tears._

_"Kazune… tell me why you didn't go with her."_

_He raised his head and looked directly at her._

_"Because I love you Karin."_

_She looked at him in shock. "You can't love me… You love Himeka…"_

_"No. I don't." He took a step forward as she took a step back._

_"Stop it Kazune… You don't love me…"_

_"Karin… I left because I thought I loved Himeka. But there was something missing."_

_She looked him and she shook her head. "What __was__ missing in my life was you. Karin, I love you…"_

_He went to hug her as she cried freely on his shoulder as the rain pounded on the ground and on their heads. She sobbed loudly in the night. _

* * *

_**20 minutes later**_

The rain had stopped. She calmed down and went home hand in hand with Kazune.

"I'm sorry I couldn't say sorry to Himeka. I feel so bad. I didn't want to leave things how they were."

"No worries. I know Himeka will forgive you. It was our fault for not telling you earlier."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It hurt to know that I was leaving you. I didn't want to leave you. I just wanted you to be happy a bit longer. I felt so heartbroken when I told you. I didn't know what to do…"

"Next time you want to leave Kazune, tell me a month before. I can't handle sad surprises."

He laughed. "Of course."

They reached the gate of their home. They turned towards each other and Karin hugged him and he hugged back. "I'm sorry Karin for making you cry…"

"It's okay. Hey Kazune."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

* * *

**The end.**

**First ****Kamichama**** Karin ****Fanfic**** complete (smile).**


End file.
